The aim of this work is the completion of the synthesis of simplified analogues of lysergic acid, structurally related to that compound, and the evaluation of their pharmacological activity, in order to discover a structure-action relationship between LSD-like activity and molecular architecture in this field. By retaining certain structural features of the lysergic acid molecule, and omitting others, it is hoped to accumulate information leading to the minimum requirements for pharmacological activity in this series.